Question: $\dfrac{9}{2} + \dfrac{6}{5} = {?}$
Solution: $ = {\dfrac{9 \times 5}{2 \times 5}} + {\dfrac{6 \times 2}{5 \times 2}} $ $ = {\dfrac{45}{10}} + {\dfrac{12}{10}} $ $ = \dfrac{{45} + {12}}{10} $ $ = \dfrac{57}{10}$